Planets
A planet is a celestial object that orbits a star. About A planet is an astronomical object orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity, is not massive enough to cause Thermonuclear Fusion, and has cleared its neighboring region of planetesimals (small celestial bodies). The term planet is ancient, with ties to history, astrology, science, mythology, and religion. Several planets in the Solar System can be seen with the naked eye. These were regarded by many early cultures as divine, or as emissaries of deities. As scientific knowledge advanced, human perception of the planets changed, incorporating a number of disparate objects. In 2006, the International Astronomical Union (IAU) officially adopted a resolution defining planets within the Solar System. This definition is controversial because it excludes many objects of planetary mass based on where or what they orbit. Although eight of the planetary bodies discovered before 1950 remain "planets" under the modern definition, some celestial bodies, such as Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta (each an object in the solar asteroid belt), and Pluto (the first trans-Neptunian object discovered), that were once considered planets by the scientific community, are no longer viewed as such. Stargate Designations Introduction Most planets the Stargate goes to have their own name, but Stargate Command usually assigned different designations to these planets. They originally were based on binary codes for the use of extrapolation, but now they have been renamed to explain their location within space. Every designation has two parts the first part which tells you the location of the planet within space (galaxy, sector, area) and the second which tells you the number of the planet within that specific Area.Milky Way planets were usually designated with P??-???, and Pegasus planets are usually designated with M??-???, now Milky Way Planets are designated with P, number, letter and then the number of the planet for instance P0L-000 and Pegasus Galaxy Planets are designated with PGP. These prevents the exceptions from occurring like with the old system. There might be total number of 3 010 936 384 possible milky way designations. The Milky Way's Two Designation Parts Part One The first digit of a gate address is generally the P for planet. There are however four exceptions to this, since not all gates are located on planets. The most common of these exceptions are the letters M, A and S. M is used for Moons, A is used for Asteroids and S is used for Satellites both natural and artificial. Finally there is also the K which I say stands for Carelessness since that is the reason there are four planets designations that start with a K and not with a P. This is due to the fact that sadly the nineties systems was set up in such a way that changing something is near impossible and generally not worth the hassle. So we have kept those four exceptions to the rules, in our planet system. However we have add their new designation to them and on this site they are luckily ranked by them. The second digit of a gate address tells you in which grid/section it is located, there are 9 main grids (1-9), 2 secondary grids (X and Y), 23 tertiary grids (A-W) and one quaternary grid (Z). The third digit of a gate address was until 2010 assigned at random this made it essentially useless since the third digit could be anything from A to Z or 0 to 9 or there could even be no digit or fourth digit within the first part of the address. From 2010 however the third digit is used to notate the precise area or secondary grid in which the planet is located which is done by noting the nearest other gird closest to it. Except for grid Y in this case a 0 is used. Part Two The second part is simply just the number of the world within that sector and area. So for instance P19-001 is the designation for Earth and P19-002 is the designation for its closet neighbor. Legenda's First Digit P = Planet M = Moon A = Asteroid S = Satellite K = Karelessness Second Digit 1 = Grid 1 2 = Grid 2 3 = Grid 3 4 = Grid 4 5 = Grid 5 6 = Grid 6 7 = Grid 7 8 = Grid 8 9 = Grid 9 A = A Grid B = B Grid C = C Grid D = D Grid E = E Grid F = F Grid G = G Grid H = H Grid I = I Grid J = J Grid K = K Grid L = L Grid M = M Grid N = N Grid O = O Grid P = P Grid Q = Q Grid R = R Grid S = S Grid T = T Grid U = U Grid V = V Grid W = W Grid X = Grid X Y = Grid Y Z = External Milky Way Grid Milky Way Planets Designations and Numbers There are about 52.911 planets withing the Milky Way Galaxy Gate System, they are broken down by these designations in different numbers. Possible two digits combinations and their number of worlds PA 8 PB 14 PC 5 PD 20 PE 28 PF 13 PG 34 PH 16 PI 22 PJ 11 PK 9 PL 7 PM 4 PN 6 PO 4 PP 2 PQ 5 PR 9 PS 15 PT 28 PU 23 PV 3 PW 13 299 total in sectors A to W. Possible three digits combinations and their number of worlds Sector 1 P1A 531 P1B 754 P19 1838 P12 1694 P1X 549 5366 total in sector 1 Sector 2 P2C 227 P2D 483 P2E 259 P2F 211 P21 1941 P23 2007 P2X 393 5521 total in sector 2 Sector 3 P3G 411 P3H 211 P3I 501 P3J 118 P32 1717 P34 2044 P3X 247 5249 total in sector 3 Sector 4 P4K 537 P4L 349 P43 2081 P45 1681 P4X 297 4945 total in sector 4 Sector 5 P5M 509 P5N 841 P5O 547 P54 3014 P56 2201 P5X 739 7851 total in sector 5 Sector 6 P6P 601 P6Q 488 P65 1660 P67 1581 P6X 599 4929 total in sector 6 Sector 7 P7R 448 P7S 321 P76 1651 P78 1581 P7X 559 4450 total in sector 7 Sector 8 P8T 468 P8U 522 P87 1487 P89 1559 P8X 417 4453 total in sector 8 Sector 9 P9V 488 P9W 841 P98 1567 P91 1745 P9X 461 5102 total in sector 9 Sector X PX1 665 PX2 771 PX3 585 PX4 433 PX5 486 PX6 390 PX7 678 PX8 341 PX9 621 4970 total in sector X Sectors Y and Z PY0 57 PZZ 18 75 total in sector X and Y Planet Types and Contact Types Planet Types In order to better classify the planets the Stargate goes to we have divided them into 26 broad alphabetical ranked types, however these typing leave much over to improvement and are therefore very likely to be changed, updated and perfected on a later date. Contact Types Singular Contact Worlds Are worlds only visited one time by us the Tau'ri. Minor Contact World Are worlds visited between 2 to 4 times by us the Tau'ri. Average Contact World Are worlds visited between 5 to 7 times by us the Tau'ri, this is the case for most worlds that is why they are called average. Medium Contact World Are worlds visited between 8 to 10 times by us the Tau'ri. Regular Contact World Are worlds visited between 11 to 14 times by us the Tau'ri. Major Contact World Are worlds visited between 15 to 20 times by us the Tau'ri. Heavy Contact World Are worlds visited between 21 to 45 times by us the Tau'ri. Abundant Contact World Are worlds visited 46 or more times by us the Tau'ri. Lists of Milky Way Galaxy Planets *P1 Planets *P2 Planets *P3 Planets *P4 Planets *P5 Planets *P6 Planets *P7 Planets *P8 Planets *P9 Planets *PX Planets *PA to PW Planets *PY and PZ Planets Lists of Other Planets *Pegasus Galaxy Planets *Latium Galaxy Planets *Planets Visited by the Destiny Expedition Navigation Category:Content